Left Behind Bio's
by Lady Witchlight
Summary: Left Behind Bio's is the back story and small biography of my original characters in my story Left Behind. It is a reading tool for understanding. It should also not be read before reading the current chapters in my story.


Disclaimer: The X-Men and co. and the concept of mutants in the capacity belong to Marvel. The name Tam comes from the series Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. I receive no profit from any of my stories. They are created simply for the enjoyment of fans of these wonderful books and comics. Also the characters of Dysis, Piper, Penelope, and Chad were a joint collaboration between me and a friend.

Green team: Cyclops, M, Iceman, T, Trapp, and Cicely aka Firebird.   
Black team: Jubilee, Evergreen, Myth, Panther, and Silence.

The originals:

Dysis Loelle aka Panther (Alive) - Probably the most important out of all my original characters since she is Jubilee's best friend. When I first created Dysis I was afraid of making a female Wolverine Doppelganger so I was very careful to give Dysis a more feminine side while having feral tendencies, b/c she is after all a cat. Dysis comes from a middle class background and is around the age, 28. After some unknown tragedy (known to herself, just not others) she spent three complete years in panther form. She returned human after discovering a near dead Jubilee in mountain cave-in. Unable to tend to the girl in cat-form a small spark of humanity struck the girl and she changed back. The two became very close when they returned to the X-Manor. Dysis is a green eyed, blonde with a light tan and medium build.

Piper Jackson aka Silence (Deceased) - Piper was discovered in Mexico by Scott and Jubilee on a recruitment trip. While not the original target she quickly became an integral part of the new X-family. Her parents are unknown and she was raised in a conservative catholic orphanage. The circumstances of her life are probably what inclined Scott and Jubilee to take a rapid interest since them being orphans themselves. Piper has the ability to become completely invisible and utterly quiet. My original design was to have Piper be a shape shifter along the lines of Mystique, but I scrapped this idea with two other solitary shifters on my squad. Piper had brown hair, brown eyes, and dark tan. She was Hispanic in origin. Piper was murdered by Chad Garcia aka Myth.

Chad Garcia aka Myth (Deceased) - Chad was a member of the Snow Valley School and was recruited right after his graduation. Unbeknown to either leader he was sore over being sent back to the school after being one of the original students to step up after the X-Men disappeared. He harbored this resentment all the way to actually joining the team. He was quick to temper and came to hate ordinary humans. Chad's powers are the ability to shift into a dragon and breathe fire. He had blond hair, color changing eyes, and a dark tan. Think hot, surfer dude. Chad was murdered By Cyclops after killing Piper Jackson aka Silence.

Penelope (Pepper) Dennis aka Evergreen (Alive) - Pepper is perhaps one of my favorite characters and was originally the one I had scoped to be Jubes best friend. She is a smart- ass Brit with a slight superiority complex. Monet and she do NOT get along. Pepper's powers include the ability to control any organic life. She usually sticks to plants, but humans are available to her as well. I have not explored her powers yet, because I have not delved into writing her character yet. She has red hair and blue eyes with no tan. I am experimenting with the idea to put her with Remy. Have yet to decide if that will happen.

Author's note: These characters were created by me and my best friend Jessica when we were children. This would be about 12-14 years ago. I have since adapted them to the use in this story, but they were originated for a story about a group of teens called Teen X and later Daybreak X. The following characters were created by me. The name Tam however came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. A must read for those that have not ventured into his mystical world of Aes Sedai and the Dragon Reborn.

Tam Jones aka T (Alive) - Tam has telekinetic abilities. Yea, I know no big whoop. He was created as an extra and not much thought has currently gone into his character. The general idea is that he is your average underachiever with a cool ability that he has yet to master, but is just good enough. Tam has black hair, gray eyes, and a tan. His attitude tends to be whatever happens will happen.

Derek Robbins aka Trapp (Alive) - Derek's codename indicates his powers in way. He has alpha level empathy with extreme control over his powers. He in fact has the ability to use people's emotion to "trap" them in their own minds. He uses this in an attack he calls confusion. It creates a wave of slight to large disorientation around him. Derek is African with gold eyes and a bald head. He has a very muscular build.

Dr. Cecilia Deville aka Firebird (Alive) - Cecilia is an ultra smart mutant with the ability to start fires with her mind. She is currently the resident physician on staff at Xavier's. She also researches the mutant gene and in its many capacities on her down time which is pretty much whenever she is not on missions or being the resident doc. She also, unlike Hank, has an extremely bad anti-social condition and her bedside mannerisms are somewhat lacking. She is, however, brilliant and has saved many of the teams butts on more than one occasion. Her mother was Japanese and her father French. She has raven hair and hazel eyes.


End file.
